Vacation Getaway
by Falling out the stars
Summary: "I thought It d be nice for me and my girlfriend, Amy Rose, to go on a vacation... but that was before our friends were following along. And you can add two famous bands, the Fallen Angels and Criminal Party, but nothing can go wrong right? Oh Chaos help me..." Sequel to Love at a Party! Please Read and Review! Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

Here is what you guys have all been waiting for! Yep that`s right the sequel to Love at a party! If you have not read that story then I suggest you should! I apologize for spelling Silver wrong in the first six chapters… I`ll fix that though! Disclaimer!

Midnight: "Hehe! Falling out the stars does not own The Sega hero`s nor does she own Rae the hedgehog, Corey the Hedgefox, Jonah the Hedgehog, My band The Criminal Party, Kiwi the Cat, Noah Thompson! The new O.c`s shall be introduced all in time!"

Stella: "You said it buddy!"

Me: Get Out of here!

* * *

**Normal POV**

A squeal was heard through the small cottage in a grassy field. The owner of the squeal was a pink Hedgehog with beautiful emerald eyes. Holding up a red bikini top she tossed it into a brown suitcase that had other clothing material inside. The pink hedgehog stood up tall shaking her rather long quills about, This happy hedgehog goes by the name of, Amy rose, What she had on today was a red tank top with white pants and black flats. Currently she was parking for a trip her and her boyfriend, Shadow the hedgehog, The two were going on a cruise ship for about a month until they reached their destination which was a ski lodge in the mountains. Her left ear twitched to the sound of a call on her cell phone.  
_Don't drop that dun dun dun!  
Aye! Don't drop that dun dun dun!  
Don-_  
"Hello?" Her emerald green eyes held curiosity in them as she was not expecting a call at the moment.

"Hey Amy, Haven't heard from you in a while" She smiled in realization.

"Oh, Alex! Yeah I was packing to go on a cruise with shadow"

"Really? Well text me when you`re over at his house then"

"Why?"

"Don`t question me Ames" The pink hedgehog only giggled.

"Fine, I'll text you"

"Alright talk to you later"

Ending the call she quickly grabbed the phone charger and threw it into the suitcase along with her laptop. Sighing softly she zippered up the suitcase and pushed it over to the other two, both were as well brown. Nodding she made sure her door was locked and grabbed her things before 'Chaos Controlling' over to her boyfriend`s house. Upon arriving in front of his house she set her luggage down and went into her pocket to pull out her phone, right away she started to text her wolf friend.

_I`m here, now what?-Amy_

After she sent that she knocked on her boyfriend`s door Instead of his usual greeting she was met by a rather blue hedgehog with olive green eyes. The male hedgehog was smiling wide at her, He had on a black T-shirt and light blue jeans along with his regular sneakers that were red, white, and yellow.

"Uh… Sonic?" The male hedgehog that was in fact known as Sonic T. Hedgehog stood in front of her nodding.

"Can I… come in?" Sonic only chuckled and tackled her into a hug. Amy caught off guard by the surprise hug almost lost her footing and could`ve fell off the porch. Hugging him back tightly she let out a giggle.

"I missed you too sonic" Sonic only hugged her tighter. He then opened his eyes only to see her suitcases by the edge of the stars about to fall down. Letting her go he took all three inside followed by Amy into the living room on where Shadow along with Silver and knuckles were there.

"Wassup, my random buddy?" Silver chuckled out as he fell off the couch onto the floor, Amy only giggled as she was lifted into a hug by none other than Knuckles then hoisted onto his shoulders.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Silver smirked as he lifted himself into the air using his powers and floated over Amy with that small smirk of his.

"Oh… Nothing! Just wanted to… never mind you`ll see"

"Oh uh.. did Shadow tell you?" Sonic was the first to give interest but held back a smirk.

"That you guys are going on a cruise and I had told about almost everyone to be over here to see you guys off about two months ago? If it`s not that then what?," Sonic chuckled as he propped himself on his elbows. "I just want to know"

Amy only smiled even wider as she lept off of Knuckles shoulders and onto the carpeted floor and almost ran to the door on where she had heard a knock. All four males in the room waited to hear a giggle but only heard a scream. Racing out of the room to peek their heads out, Shadow almost tackling through them only to stop and see Amy hugging a certain wolf who had black stripes on his brown tail.

"Alex! It`s been so long since I haven`t seen your face!" Alex pulled away only to give her a confusing stare.

"Did you just use a song reference?" Amy only nodded with a giggle and let him go to look behind him to see the two twins teasing each other. Clearing her throat trying to catch their attention she walked around Alex and pulled the two apart on where they finally took notice to the hedgehog in front of them.

"Hey Bolt, Spark how have you guys been doing?" The black fox known as bolt smiled and rubbed his hand through his rather black hair that had blue highlights added into it with a small chuckle. He was wearing an electric blue shirt followed with navy blue pants and some white Nikes. His twin brother on the other hand was an Orange fox who was fixing his glasses and the collar to his black plaid shirt that was unbuttoned which had a white T-shirt underneath it; He had on blue jeans along with black Jordan's.

"We`ve been… good I guess" Bolt shrugged with a nervous smile speaking for him and his brother. Spark only rolled his eyes and gave Amy a quick hug before taking his suitcase inside along with his orange duffle bag.

"What`s wrong with your brother?" Amy picked up Bolt`s blue duffle bag and swung it onto her shoulder as Bolt carried his suitcase inside the large house (A/N yeah I`m gonna call it a house instead of a mansion)

"I guess he just doesn`t like the sea… After all we have to take a cruise to get to our destination" Amy tilted her head and looked into his sky blue eyes.

"A cruise? What destination?"

"Well, We would`ve taken a plane to get there but since it`s in the mountains and it has no airport, we got a cruise that leaves tomorrow… And I believe we`re heading over to… a Ski lodge? Yeah that`s it!" Bolt snapped his fingers with a chuckle.

Amy only giggled as she did a small happy dance inside of her mind. Maybe it won`t be just the two of them after all. Upon reaching the sleepover she settled Bolt`s duffle bag onto the floor and unzipped it only to reach inside and pull out a blue sleeping bag.

"Put your things down and lets go bother everyone!" Amy zipped his duffle bag back up and took his hand then sped out the room. Returning to the living room she pounced onto her boyfriend who was laying on the white couch, surprised by the attack her lifted her into the air with a small laugh.

"Rose, it`s not nice to jump on people" Shadow gave her a kiss on the cheeks as she giggled.

"You had it coming shads" Sonic said as he walked out of the living room to wonder around the house again. Alex smiled as he texted and gave off a few chuckles here and there catching Amy`s attention.

"Who are you texting that got you so happy?"

"A friend of mine" Amy`s smirk only grew more. Bringing herself up from the floor she slowly walked over to him almost peeking at is phone.

"So, this friend of yours is female?" Alex eyes grew wide with shock as he covered his phone with a small blush on his face.

"YES Amy! She`s 100% female!" Amy only giggled as she sat down next to him.

"What`s her name?" Alex`s ears dropped as he blushed even more.

"Emily…."

"And do you like this Emily person?" Alex`s blush grew even more but his face held embarrassment in them.

"She`s family!"

"Oh really? Which line?"

"My dad's best friend`s son`s goldfish`s… aunt…" Shadow only laughed as Knuckles chuckled and sat on the arm chair that was near him.

"Dude, there`s no way you`re getting past Amy with that" Alex only gave a nervous chuckle. Amy only looked at him with a smirk and narrowed eyes.

"Alright! She`s a lion, and I met her last month…." Amy got off the couch and did a small happy dance while going out of the room only to run into a familiar mobian.

"Hello to you too Amy" Her black hair had grown a little since everyone left. But her small Russian accent gave her away.

"JACKIE!" Smiling at Amy she gave a small sigh as she hugged her friend. Amy looked around as she only spotted Bruce stepping in.

"Is Jack, Midday, and Midnight with you guys? And where`s William?"

"No, there not… remember Amy there a famous band, and William is living near Emerald Coast with his new girlfriend" Jackie explained as she searched through her cell phone hopping to find a picture of the two. Upon finding one she showed it to Amy. There sitting on the edge of a bench was a white rabbit with black hair, red eyes and a brown splatter on her left ear.

"her name is Opal" Nodding with a small smile Amy dragged Jackie into the living room to get tackled by a red hedgehog.

"Amy!"

"Stacy!" Giving back a hug she looked up to see Noah smiling down from the two.

"…. WHERE ARE YOU PEOPLE COMING FROM?!" Sonic Yelled in between laughs.

"I don`t know… maybe we sneak by you and sit in the living room" a deepish voice came from the marble doorway as Amy and Stacy looked over to see standing with his arms crossed with that smirk of his.

"COREY!" wincing he waved as he walked around the two girls to pounce on a couch.

"May I ask why you did that?" Shadow raised an eyebrow as Corey shrugged.

"It looked lonely" Shaking his head while letting a few chuckles loose. Sighing he seemed a bit happy today and Sonic took notice of it fast.

"If you`re happy and you know it clap your hands" Subconsciously Shadow clapped his hands which earned muffled giggles and laughs, Silencing them Sonic continued.

"If you`re happy and you know it clap your hands" Again Shadow clapped his hands.

"If you`re happy and you know it and you really want to show it, If you`re happy and you know it clap your hands" Shadow once again clapped his hands which earned laughs to erupt from the room the enlarged gang was in. Snapping out of his thoughts Shadow glared at everyone which silenced them fast, except for Amy who kept giggling.

"Come here Rose" Still giggling she walked over and sat down next to her boyfriend with all eyes on the two. Giving a rare smile that got everyone to gasp and even make Bolt faint Shadow pulled his girlfriend close he gave her a small kiss which got her to stop laughing.

"Aww, warms my heart to see you two going strong" Looking over to the voice they all seen three girls standing there with smiles on their muzzles.

"Rouge! Cream! Blaze!" Amy ran out of her boyfriend`s grip to hug her three best friends.

"I missed you so much!" Cream pushed the other two out the way to hug her childhood friend.

"Wait… why is everyone here?" Cream almost told why, if Sonic hadn`t came and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I told you dear Amy, We all wanted to see you off!" Nervously laughing he let go of creams mouth.

"…Ok? SO what shall we do now? Or is everyone not here?" Sonic looked to Knuckles who only shrugged.

"How about we…"

* * *

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Blaze squealed as she jumped inside of the bouncy house.

"SHADOW YOU NEED ONE OF THESE AT YOUR PLACE!" Amy yelled out as she jumped onto the walls and did a back flip. The group were currently over at Sonic`s mansion well, Backyard. It was a nice day as Sonic had a pool, Bouncy house and a small section for skate boarding.

"Ha!, See Shads! Told you Amy`d like it" He sipped from is lemonade, Shadow only rolled his eyes as he took the borrowed skate board and shredded on a ramp.

"Here comes the party!" Noah exclaimed as he did a back-flip into the pool wearing his white and blue trunks.

"Hey! You got my hair wet!" Rouge giggled as she jumped in after Noah.

"Hamburgers will be done in a few" Knuckles called out as he and Tails worked the grill. Tails had already been over at Sonic`s house setting up some fireworks to set off at night.

"I`m I child again!" Silver chuckled as he jumped over Amy and dunked into the hoop that came inside of the bouncy house.

"All You need now Sonic is a Ball pit to make this place awesome!" Amy giggled out as she was tackled by Jackie.

"See Sonic, I told you Amy likes ball pits" Shadow went down a ramp with a satisfied smirk on his muzzle. Getting out of the small skate park He tossed the skateboard over to Corey who set it down by the pool.

"Now, Let`s see…" Shadow mischievously glared at Amy as she froze, Regaining her senses she tried her best to make it up to her small hide out she found only to glance back to see shadow Hopping in. With a shriek she managed to grab the end but was yet again tackled by her boyfriend instead.

"Shadow!" His only response was to nuzzle into her neck as she tried to stand.

"No.." Blaze looked at the couple and giggled as she bounced around silver.

"Hello, my little princess kitty" Rolling her eyes she kissed him and bounced away.

"Well… I`m on fire today" Silver said dreamily as he watched his girl bounce on the walls.

"Yeah no kidding, your quills on fire" Quickly patting his head and roughing his quills up he looked to see Cream laughing on the soft and inflated ground.

"You fell for it!" Silver smirked as he lifted cream up using his powers and hovered over the pool.

"SILVER THE HEDGEHOG YOU BETTER NOT!" His smirk only grew as he let Cream fall into the pool making quite a splash. As Soon as Creams head showed up from under the water he knew his life was over.

"I`M GONNA KILL YOU!" Yep, he was satisfied with what he did and didn`t regret it one bit.

* * *

How do you guys like the first chappie? I know I said this one the last chappie to Love at a party and I`ll say it again so we`re clear. I, Falling from the stars, will not take any more O.c`s (Unless I like them)

Stella: "Aww.. I didn`t appear"

Jack: YOU HAD MY GIRLFRIEND APPEAR BUT NOT ME?!

Midday: "Read and Review!"

Fallen~Out!


	2. Chapter 2

I bring you all to the second chapter to Vacation Getaway! I hope you guys really like this story! Maybe you`d leave me some suggestions that you`d like to see in the future chappies! Anyway now that that`s out of the way I`d like to say- Oh WAIT! One more thing!

Werewolf lover99: I simply cannot take Spencer because I`m not really the type for Apes or Gorillas, nor Monkeys.. I really hope you understand plus I don`t really have any character in here that has siblings :T

Now DISCLAIMER!

Nicole: "Fallen out the stars does not own the Sonic hero`s, they belong to SEGA!"

* * *

Normal POV

"LET GO OF MY EARS!" Silver screamed in pain as the angered rabbit pulled on his small ears, at the moment Tails and Sonic were trying to pull her off but had no luck.

"Come on Cream! He needs those!" Sonic nervously chuckled as he looked into Tails eyes and shrugged.

"He doesn`t use them so which means HE DON`T NEED THEM!" Cream twisted them only to result in Silver screaming like a school girl. The group only covered their ears as the piercing scream rung in their ears.

"Ouch that gotta hurt" Came a voice from behind them all, Except for Silver and Cream the rest of the group turned to see a Silver/white Hedgehog smirking with his arm around the waist of an Ebony hedgehog with purple lining in her quills and a red jewel between her red eyes.

"Jonah! Rae! You guys too?!" Sonic dropped Cream onto Silver`s back which got him to grunt and Cream only pulled his ear back more.

"Hey guys! It`s been too long!" Jonah chuckled as he pulled Rae closer to him only to have her push away and walk towards Amy.

"Rae! I thought" Rae turned around and glared at him.

"I told you, I`d think about it did I not?" Jonah could only sigh as he nodded.

"Then you`ll wait for my answer when we" She was cut off by Silver who screamed again that made Rae growl loudly which silenced him who tried his best to muffle his screams the best he could.

"What happened?" Amy only giggled nervously as she shrugged making sure not to make eye contact.

Rae was about to open her mouth when Jonah suddenly pressed his lips against hers and with one quick motion his tongue was inside of her mouth. Rae didn`t have time to process what had just happened as he pulled away and with a wink he walked over to Knuckles who was giving a hamburger to Shadow.

"What`s going on between you two?" Cream had finally stopped pulling on Silver`s ears and got up to greet Rae but was surprised to see Jonah kiss Rae like that.

"Uh" Rae blushed a heavy red as it was her turn to avoid eye contact. Amy giggled as she touched Rae`s cheek

"What will Nicole say to this?" Ah yes Nicole the wolf, Rae and Nicole act as if they were each-others mothers without hesitation. Rae only chuckled nervously as she walked over to the Bouncy house.

"Let`s drop the fact til later" Amy stood next to Cream with a smirk on her face. Cream only smiled and nodded

"Let`s"

* * *

"When do you think I`ll see Stella again?" Amy Sighed onto Shadow`s chest, Shadow`s only response was a form of a grunt looking up into the sky as it erupted into colors of red, orange and bits of purple.

"I mean, Yeah it`s only been four months since I last seen her but… I miss her already" Amy sighed sadly, Shadow only hugged her close as the two were laying on a towel in the grass.

"I don`t know what to tell you Rose, She`s a popstar with things to do… places to preform and even maybe go down to earth and Travel" Shadow stopped and kissed Amy on her forehead.

"Just give her a call before we board the ship tomorrow morning" Amy nodded as she smiled and got up.

"Alright let`s go inside like everyone else" Shadow only groaned

"But I thought you liked my Abs.." Amy turned around about to speak when she saw Shadow laying sideways with his shirt in his right hand.

"…." She seen this every day since they spar with one another but every time she just had to gnaw at him if only just awhile.

"I believe you`re drooling Rose" Shadow chuckled as he threw his shirt behind him keeping his gaze on Amy.

"Paint me like one of your French boys" Shadow winked at Amy and the rosette hedgehog was about to respond when the two heard laughter looking behind her she saw Sonic holding his stomach laughing so hard that he started to cry.

"You ruined the moment Sonic" Amy lowered her ears as she walked inside and Shadow sat up and walked over to Sonic. And like I said before, if looks could kill he`d be 6 feet underground.

"I`d advise you to shut up Faker" Sonic stopped his laughing but had to let out a few chuckles here and there.

"But you want to be painted like one of her French boys!" Sonic erupted into laughter once more and in the middle of his laugh he was punched in the gut which made him start wheezing.

"Hey!" Sonic fixed himself up and was about to swing, but it all turned to slow motion as knuckled came running out.

"No! You idiot!" But the warning came too late as Sonic`s fist went into contact with Shadow`s stomach. Knuckles only shook his head as he waited for the scream.

"WHAT THE F"

* * *

Sonic`s left had was being bandaged by Tails as the kitsune shook his head. Giving off the occasional sigh he kept wrapping it around his hand until it was all the around around his hand.

"I told you once, I`ll tell you again Sonic" Knuckles was sitting with Rouge on his lap who was trying not to fall asleep but was losing the battle.

"You`re one heck of an idiot.." Sonic grunted as Tails took out a small needle filled with a blue substance.

"This will numb the pain for about two hours, but after two hours all the things you did will come falling down on you causing you even more pain" Sonic nodded as he braced himself for the needle to pierce his skin but never felt anything, opening his eyes he looked to see Shadow holding it instead.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow only rolled his eyes, Sonic stuck out his tongue and Shadow inserted the needle in the pink flesh and let half of the blue liquid go into the nerves of his tongue. Letting go Shadow placed the needle onto the table and walked out. Tails returned with an alcohol pad and rubbed it onto Sonic`s thumb and emptied the rest of the needle in his hand.

"There you go, it should take effect in a second" Sonic nodded and went to thank him.

"Blanks Bubby" Tails only tilted his head as he grabbed Sonic`s tongue to examine it, Rolling his eyes he went into another room to get a green liquid.

"Sonic, stop putting things inside your mouth… You`re lucky it`s not poisonous" Sonic only felt a prick on his tongue as it started to feel weird.

"That should take away half of the numbing in thirty minuets or so, good luck to you buddy and try not to talk much alright?" Tails walked out of the room and Knuckles only chuckled as he picked up a sleeping Rouge and followed Tails.

"That bun of a biscuit…" Sonic growled and walked out the room.

"Bladow! Get ober here!" Sonic shouted as he entered the living room.

"Oh hey Sonic!" Amy waved as she got comfortable in Shadow`s lap as he stroked her quills.

"That bun of a biscuit did tis to me!" Sonic shouted and was rewarded with laughter.

"Is your nose stuffed?" Jonah chuckled as he handed Sonic a tissue but he flicked it away with his bad hand. There was a bang on the door and Corey came bursting in, but ran past the gang with some fear in his eyes. Not a moment to soon there was an explosion and a shriek.

"COREY WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU`RE DEAD!" Blaze came running in with a smoky face but had anger in her eyes as she lit her hands on fire and gave chase.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Was all that was heard until you heard a very high pitched scream that caused Jackie to cover her ears.

* * *

How do you guys like this chappie so far? I`m sorry it`s short but I wanted to post it as it is!

Stella: "You`re such a tease"

Midnight: "Shh! Don`t encourage her!"

Jack: "Read and Review!

Fallen~ Out!


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry I made you guys wait so long for this chappie! I can`t promise that it won`t happen again but I can promise that I`ll make the chapters longer! How does that sound? Alrighty now that this is done let`s get to the story! One of the new O.c`s will show up in this chappie, that`s right folks! After the fireworks, the crew is going on the cruise!

Stella: "Falling out the stars does not own the Sonic hero`s, they belong to SEGA!"

Midnight: "We`re coming back! Get ready for us!"

* * *

_ Normal POV_

Wide emerald eyes sparkled with glee as they looked into the midnight sky as colors lightened the sky. With a loud boom, green filled the sky. A somewhat depressed sigh came from her left was heard, making Amy turn her head towards Jackie. With a small smile she knew the reason.

"You miss him don`t you" Amy looked to her friend as she scooted over the cold grass towards the red wolf.

"Yeah, I do… The last time we talked was Wednesday; He sent me a ticket in the mail and told me to get on the ship…." Jackie looked into the sky as red and blue shown in her eyes.

"Ship?" Jackie nodded with a smile.

"I have to leave tomorrow at 8 o` clock" Amy only smiled even more.

"Perhaps you`ll see him when you reach your destination, or maybe even on the boat" Jackie`s eyes widened as she looked to Amy.

"You think he`ll be on it?" Amy nodded as she laid onto the grass with a smile while thinking of the cougar.

"Yep, if he sent you a ticket, He _will_ be on it" Jackie smiled even more as she pulled out her phone to text her boyfriend.

_I`ll see you soon right?-Jackie_

The red wolf stared at her phone until she received a text message from Jack.

_You`ll see me very soon, I promise you my little pup- Jack_

Jackie giggled with glee as she held the phone close to her chest she then started to text him back.

_Amy was right! I got to go my sweet kitty, see you soon!-Jackie_

Getting up Jackie ran inside with a smile on her muzzle, while the rest of the gang was outside looking at the fireworks Jackie was going to take shower before going to bed. Sonic said it`s Alright for everyone to sleep over.

Amy moved so she was laying her head onto Shadow`s lap, She glanced up at him only to see him looking up at the show in the sky. She smiled even wider (if possible) and watched as even more fireworks boomed in the sky. All until she received a text message. Pulling out her phone she looked at the screen only to roll her eyes at the text staring back at her.

_Really, Amy? You just had to reveal my surprise to her?_ _Thanks a lot- Jack_

* * *

The morning light danced softly onto closed eyelids causing the mobian to grunt and open them showing crimson eyes. Looking at the time it showed to be 6:35. Getting out of bed he stretched. The door on his right opened and out walked Amy wearing a red tank top with black jeans and her red boots with a single white stripe going down.

"Morning Shadow, I thought you were a morning person" Amy giggled as Shadow smirked and held her by the waist.

"I am, I just didn`t feel like waking up" He let go of her waist and grabbed his clothes that were already laid out the night before and went into the shower. Amy rolled her eyes as she grabbed her luggage and her phone along with its charger and walked out the room on where she ran into Corey who had an ice pack on his head.

"Hey Corey! Does your head still burn?" The poor mixed hybrid only nodded.

"Well now you know to never do that again right?" Amy laughed as Corey replayed the memory in his mind.

_Flashback_

Corey was out front messing around with one of Tails` inventions. He set it onto the ground and rolled it. Corey was in fact bored out of his mind.

"Hey, what are you doing outside by yourself?" He looked up to see a certain purple cat wearing shorts, and white tank top and purple flats. He only shrugged as he rolled the device in between his fingers.

"What`s that thing?" Blaze walked down the stairs and towards Corey.

"I`m not sure, Tails made it though" Corey looked down at it and saw a button on the side, pressing it the device started making a beeping noise. And out of panic he threw it into Blaze`s arms.

"Do you hear" Before she could even finish her sentence the thing blew up in her face leaving it a smoky black. Corey ran into the house and not long after blaze ran in behind.

""COREY WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU`RE DEAD!" Corey didn`t even dare to look behind him as he sped up.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Corey yelled out but somehow Blaze caught up to him and the next thing he knew was that he was on fire and gave off a high pitched scream.

_End of Flashback_

"It really was an accident Y`know" Corey chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. Amy only giggled as the two friends walked towards the living room.

"Good morning Ames, Corey" Sonic greeted his companions.

"Hey Sonic" Amy sat down on one of the tan couches and gave off a sigh. Corey only laid onto the arm chair with a yawn. The next person to walk into the room was the lovable panda bear himself. Wearing a white shirt with black pants and grey and white sneakers.

"Wassup guys? And Pepper thought we were the only ones up" Noah chuckled and shook his head as he gave Sonic a bone crushing hug.

"Can`t… Breath!" Sonic gasped out. Noah quickly let go of him and apologized with a chuckle.

"What happened last night?" Silver appeared from the fire place as he shook the ash off his hands and quills.

"…. How`d you end up in the fire place?" Amy questioned tilting her head.

"I think it was a dare?" Silver asked Sonic who only shrugged.

"Now what do we do?"

* * *

"WAKE UP! PARTY`S HERE!" Sonic, Amy, Noah, and Corey ran throughout the house making as much noise as possible. When Sonic got to a certain door he received a punch to the arm by Knuckles.

"Why me?!" Knuckles looked down the hall and shook his head as he watched Sonic speed off holding his arm.

Amy only the other hand opened the doors and yelled inside but if that didn`t work then she jumped on the bed and took the covers off. But one room she shouldn`t have done that. Jonah`s room to be specific.

"PUT ON SOME BOXERS!" Amy ran out the room with a blush on her muzzle and Jonah woke up no sooner than when she said that. Pulling on some fire truck ones on he ran to the door to yell after Amy.

"IT`S YOUR OWN FAULT!"

Noah had it smoothly, just knocking on the doors and when they came to answer he`d tell them it was almost time to leave, even though they had yet another hour but it was nice to get there before it was crowded.

"What?" Tails came to the door rubbing his eyes but he had nothing on but boxers and cream was sleeping soundly in the bed.

"Would you like to give a donation?" Noah chuckled as he leaned on the wall.

"To what?" Tails yawned

"To the WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" Noah yelled in his face and ran off to bother someone else. Tails only shrugged and went back inside to wake cream up.

"IT BURNS!" Corey ran past as he was yet again on fire by Blaze. Tails looked behind him but only smelled something burning, Shrugging it off he continued with what he was going to do.

* * *

"So, we`re finally going on the cruise huh?" Amy sighed as her and her boyfriend, Shadow sat in the back of the Taxi van. Shadow gave a small smile and held Amy by the waist.

"It seems so Rose" The ebony hedgehog gave Amy a kiss on the cheek which caused a commotion to go on in the seats in front of them.

"Gross guys…." Sonic chuckled out as he looked to the two.

"Leave them alone Sonic, they love each other" Jackie flicked the blue blur in his left ear softly with a smile on her muzzle. Cream shook her head as her, Tails and Cream were sitting in the first row. There were at least a two other taxi`s for everyone else and they decided who sat with who.

"I`m so excited!" Amy squealed out loud as she bounced in her seat. Shadow chuckled as he pulled out his phone and took a picture of Amy with the happiest smile on her face she could`ve managed.

"Why is that?" Amy only squealed even more as she hugged her boyfriend.

"I`m going to sign us up to learn how to surf!" Sonic busted out laughing hold his stomach and wiped a tear with his free hand. He kept laughing until he needed to breathe.

"That`d be a sight I`d want to see!" He managed to get out before laughing again.

"I don`t really see what`s so funny faker, took you years to get used to water" That made him stop.

"Shut up shads you don`t know what you`re saying" Amy rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Sonic! Did you tell Kiwi Shadow and I were going on a cruise?!" Olive eyes narrowed towards emerald ones.

"Of course I did!" Shadow smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah Rose, He`d tell his crush before anyone else"

"You know you`re pushing it right?"

"You know I`m having fun with this and I don`t care right?" Sonic held his hand over his heart acting to be hurt.

"How can you be so heartless Shadow?" The dark hero raised an eyebrow.

"What`s with these song references?" Jackie only shrugged.

"I don`t know, but sooner or later you`ll say one yourself" Shadow scoffed and shook his head.

"That`d be the day Knuckles sprouts wings and fly" Tails had to chuckle at that.

* * *

"Are we there yet?!" Corey asked for the fifth time those slow ten minutes. Sadly enough in that van with him was Noah, Stacy, Blaze, Silver, and Alex.

"Corey…" Alex looked next to him as the two sat in the back.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE`RE HERE?!" a sigh was heard throughout the van.

"How long will this take?"

"COREY!"

* * *

Inside of the much larger van were Rouge, Knuckles, Jonah, Rae, Bolt, and Spark. They were just telling jokes and goofing around. Mostly between Knuckles, Jonah, and Bolt.

"Spark my main man! When are you going to get a girl?" The orange fox rolled his eyes at Knuckles remark but chuckled.

"When I find the right girl" Bolt sighed playfully at his brother.

"But that`ll take too long!" Jonah laughed at that as he held Rae by the waist. No matter how many times she threatened him, His arm had found its way around her and she just had to accept it no matter how many times she wanted to punch him in the face for it.

"Stop teasing him already, I`d be laughing when he punches you in the jaw" Rae fixed her bang. Bolt glared at Rae with a smirk and hugged his brother.

"But he loves me too much to do that!" Spark only struggled to get out the hold, once he did he fixed his glasses.

"I never said that" Rouge laughed and shook her head at the playfulness between the two foxes.

"Why are you so cruel to me?!"

* * *

"Finally! We`re here!" Sonic exclaimed as he stretched his arms and legs with a happy sigh after he was satisfied he sped to the trunk of the van and pulled out Amy and Shadow`s luggage. Amy got out right after Jackie did and Shadow followed up with a small smirk on his muzzle.

_It`ll only be me and my Rose, but then again Alex, Bolt, Spark _and _Jackie will be on board… _Shadow thought to himself but now held a small smile. Corey got out of the second van first or if you`d want to be specific then He was pushed out.

"Hey! What`s the big Idea?!" Corey shook his tail at his friends with a laugh.

"Come On! The boat`s right there!" Knuckles ran ahead and went inside of his pocket and grabbed a handful of tickets that caught Shadow`s attention.

"Knuckles, what are those?" His left eye twitched as the echidna turned around with a smile. And Sonic sped right next to him.

"Well Shadow old pal, you see you can`t seriously think that you and Amy will be gone for like a year and NOT expect us to join along" There was one very upset male and one Rather happy female.

"Can you believe it Shadow?! We still get to hang out with our friends!" Amy jumped around Shadow with one of the happiest and childish smiles on her muzzle that he`s ever seen and it made his heart melt.

"No I can`t" He muttered under his breath. Grabbing Amy`s hand he pulled her along and Gave the ticket to the Male dog who was wearing a white shirt and navy blue pants and simple brown shoes.

"Thank you sir, hope you have a fun time on board" Nodding he and his Rose walked up the long passage way onto the cruise deck followed by their group of friends. Silver looked behind him as the crew members pushed up one of the carts that only had Rouge`s luggage on it.

"Why`d you pack so much?" The bat gave him a look of disbelief.

"We`ll be going to a ski lodge for six months and you wonder why?!" She held her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"But they`re struggling with _one_ of your bags" He pointed downwards getting Rouge to look, Once she seen the medium sized bag barley even getting onto the lift she rolled her eyes.

"Those are just my shoes" Thinking about for a while Silver`s hand grew a light blue as he got all of Rouge`s luggage up to the top, allowing the crew to take a breather before getting the rest.

"Hey guys!" Amy giggled as she ran to a certain cat.

"Kiwi! How`ve you been?" The kiwi green cat giggled, she was wearing some white boots with black pants and a blue tank top.

"I`ve been great! Anyway I want you to meet someone" She waved a hand for a female mobian to come over. The female was a skinny green lizard with green-yellow skin. She has golden yellow eyes and hair that was kept in a clean pony tail. She was wearing an orange tank-top and short brown denim shorts with orange trim and on her feet she wore brown hiking boots that have a white line going down the front with two lines of orange on either side of it along with brown gloves with a strap around the wrist that's held down with a gold button.

"Amy, this is my friend May" The female waved her hand and smiled towards Amy.

"As Kiwi said, I`m May, May Bennington"

* * *

What a wonderful way to end the chappie! Now before Stella rudely interrupts me, I must say this chapter came out a little longer than I expected it to come out. In the next chapter some familiar and along with new faces appear and I think it would be a fun chapter to read if I do say so myself.

Stella: "Yeah, but with school and your little sister it would take some time to type"

Me: "Yep… but then they`ll just have to be patient so it won`t matter!"

Midnight: "Read and Review Please! I`ll make Shadow bake cookies!

Shadow: "I never agreed to any of-"

Fallen~Out!


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! We got it this far into the story! Again I`m so sorry for the slow updates and other crap. But these will get even slower when swimming season starts and that won`t be until March and it`ll end in June or May not sure this year… Now enough with my crazy rambles! You guys have been waiting for the fourth chappie to Vacation Getaway and I want you guys to enjoy it! What are we missing?... oh yeah! DISCLAIMER!

Stella: "Falling out the stars does not own the Sonic hero`s or the O.c`s in this Story except for my band called the Fallen Angels, Someone take a guess why we`re called that, and remember Fallen`s pen name used to be Stellathewolfbat so it has nothing to do with her new pen name!"

Midnight: "Guess who`s back! No seriously guess, I have no clue who…"

Hegfox I`m sorry if I confused you and most likely others but Knuckles was in charge of hanging on to the tickets and Sonic had bought them the night before.

* * *

_ Normal POV_

"Well, nice to meet you May, I`m Amy Rose" May nodded with a smile and soon she was distracted by something else in the back. Amy turned her gaze only to see her staring over at Jackie.

"That`s my friend Jackie if you`re wondering" May only giggled with a smirk growing at her muzzle.

"I`ve never heard of a boy`s name to be Jackie, I looking at that chameleon over there, the purple one to be exact" Looking beyond Jackie, was indeed a familiar purple chameleon standing by a hyper bumblebee and a crocodile.

"Wow seems like the whole gang is here" Amy mumbled with a smile on her face and had her hands on her hips.

"Wait, you know him?" Nodding she also gestured over to the other two standing by him.

"Come on, I`ll introduce you to them! They`re really nice!" Nodding, May, Amy, and Kiwi ran across the deck with smiles on their muzzles and gleaming eyes.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Vector raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Cutting Amy off by holding up his hand he chuckled.

"I just knew you couldn`t get enough of my good looks" Amy rolled her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Oh really? What`s Vanilla going to say about that Vector?" His eyes widened as he looked around, His chains rattled with each swing of his head.

"S-She`s here?!"

"No Vector, it was a joke" Said a voice that sent chills down May`s spine. Looking into golden eyes she shivered as they looked back to hers. Both meeting in silence one held curiosity and the others held something that was unreadable.

"Espio this is my new friend May Bennington, May this is my friend Espio" Amy giggled as she introduced them. Pulling Kiwi, Vector, and Charmy away from the two as they stared at one another.

"It was nice meeting you May, but I must be going" tilting her head only slightly she blinked.

"Oh uh, Would like you hang out?" She cursed herself as she fumbled with the words causing Espio only to chuckle as he folded his arms.

"If I have any free time May" And with that he turned with a slight smirk and went with his own business to do what he had to do.

"Stupid. Stupid" May mumbled as she face palmed her forehead.

"What was I thinking?!" She stomped away only for Kiwi to catch up to her ad most likely ease her nerves. Amy sighed as she watched the two friends turn a corner. Turning to her friends she was pounced on by Jackie only for the wolf to run off somewhere with one of the biggest smiles ever plastered on her muzzle.

"Sorry Amy!" Jackie called out to the pink hedgehog as she ran near the main deck. She nearly pushed everyone in her way as er eyes were set on one thing and one thing only.

"JACK!" Turning around just in time to catch his girlfriend he spun her around with a smile on his muzzle. Bending down he kissed her and hugged her tight. His tail slightly swayed as did hers when their lips came in contact.

"I missed you so much" Jack whispered as he hugged Jackie yet again. She only nuzzled onto his chest with a teary gaze but smiled nonetheless.

"Eww, get a room you two" Jack chuckled as he turned around and let Jackie go only a little bit but just enough for her to look into familiar eyes.

"Hello to you too Midnight" Jackie giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey! What about me?!" Eyes widened as she giggled.

"Sorry Stella, it`s nice to see you all really" The said wolf bat stretched her wings and smiled even more, Around her was Tyler, Shawn, Nicole, and Saturn. Midday was over by the rail just looking out at sea probably waiting for the cruise to get going.

"Hey! Aren`t you guys going to say hi to Amy? She`s missed you a lot" Stella only shook her head which gave Jackie a look of confusion.

"Tonight we`re going to do a mash up to welcome everyone on the cruise and then we`re going on vacation for a year, isn`t that right Midnight?" The purple cyborg wolf nodded with a smile on her muzzle.

"Oh, so you`re not going to show yourselves until then?" The two bands all nodded their heads except Midday, he wasn`t paying attention that is until Stella flew in front of him which made him jump and turn around.

"Oh hey Jackie, when did you get here?" Shaking her head while rolling her eyes she smiled.

"How`d you know we were over here?" Jackie blushed as she held her arm.

"Well when you guys were over at Shadow`s Jack taught me about the clicking noise he could do and well… I heard it and y`know ran over to see if it truly was him" Midnight wacked Jack on the arm with a scowl as she whispered something to Jack and he angrily hissed back while holding his arm.

"You didn`t have to hit me though…" Midnight rolled her eyes as she folded her arms.

"Why can`t we be friends?!" Saturn sang out as she flew near the two making them laugh.

"Really? It seems like everyone is doing the song references" Jackie rolled her eyes with another giggle.

"Yeah, we`ve been doing them all day but I don`t know why…" Tyler scratched his head in thought.

"Hard to believe you`d do that Tyler" He playfully frowned as he faked a sob and hugged Stella.

"She`s so hurtful!" Stella giggled as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Aww, Hush little Tyler don`t you cry, Shawn`s gonna get you a blueberry pie" Stella sang with a smile.

"And if he don`t I`ll shoot him down" Midnight laughed as she turned her arm into a laser cannon which frightened Shawn so much it made him scream like a school girl. Silence over took the group before they busted into laughter.

* * *

"Now what are we gonna do with it?!" A Lion with bat wings exclaimed as he turned to a Echidna that was mixed with an eagle. The Leobat had a mane in the form of a mohawk that was orange and he had light brown with a light sand color streak on his arm. He was wearing A black tank top with blue jeans and black combat boots. The echidna eagle has bright red fur with light orange streaks on his arms and has red feathered wings. He was wearing a sleeveless brown hoodie with black pants and brown combat boots. Who only shrugged as he held up a fish.

"I`m not in the mood for a stupid fish anymore…" The echidna grew a smirk to his beak and whispered to the Leobat next to him.

"Not a bad idea Tanner, not a bad one at all" The two chuckled as they high fived each other.

"A Full house" Silver smirked as he and Knuckles played poker with two other mobians whose names were Tanner and Richie.

"Ah! Hold on a second now, Full house of Aces, you and your friend lose so now, you must complete your duty" Tanner chuckled as Richie handed the two the fish. Knuckles nearly threw up at the sight of the fish which had nothing wrong with it, maybe it was the fact the two of them had to take a huge bite out of it. RAW.

"Here you go Knuckles, you take the first bite" Silver chuckled nervously and held out the fish. Knuckles looked to Silver as if he lost his head.

"Uh, No! You pulled me in this mess! You take the first bite!" Silver glared at him.

"You take it!"

"I`ve always been taught lady`s first!"

"Are you calling me a woman?!"

"I`m not calling you a man!"

"Oh That`s it!"

"What are you going to do?!"

"What do you think I`m going to do?!"

"NOTHING!"

"You`re wrong!"

"Oh! I`m scared out of my own fur!" Silver started to growl and so did Knuckles. Tanner and Richie only tried not to laugh at the words that were flown back and forth between the two. Silver`s hand glowed a bright blue as the fish was thrown into Knuckles mouth and he made the red echidna bite down on it taking the skin and some guts out of the fish before making him swallow. Knuckles only glared at the hedgehog before him as he took the floating fish and shoved the thing in his mouth. (A/N I`m sorry I can`t give no more detail on this before I throw up myself… I have a weak stomach…)

Violet eyes and golden eyes widened at what they just did and both covered their mouths before racing towards the nearest trash can. Richie was the first to start laughing and Tanner followed shortly behind.

"Now that! Was a great dirty prank!" Richie held his stomach before him and Tanner walked away with satisfied smiles on their faces.

* * *

Jackie had made a promise that she wouldn`t utter a single word to Amy about Stella and Midnight being here, even though there were so many times she just wanted to scream it out she kept her mouth shut and held a smile. It was now sunset and the ship was finally moving, After everyone was on the captain requested that everyone check into their rooms. And just take a guess who was waiting in her room… ok enough time, that`s right Jack and he was sitting on her bed with a rose in his mouth. As cute as it was Jackie had to hide him when Amy, Kiwi, Blaze, and May came over for a small movie. By the time the movie was over Blaze had to use the bathroom and pretty much that`s where we`ll come in.

"What do you mean I can`t use it?! I got to go!" Blaze did a small dance as she bit her bottom lip.

"Uh… Let me just make sure the bathroom is uh clean for you! Yeah, back in Russia we did this when there was a… deadly virus going out" It pained Jackie to lie to her friend but it got Blaze to wait. Going in the bathroom she closed and locked the door.

"Jack, Blaze is coming in here and you need to stay down!" Jackie said through closed teeth but when she got no response she went over to the tube only to see the small window open and a note taped down by it.

_Jackie my dearest pup_

_I`m sorry to leave you so soon but Midnight wanted me and you know how she gets. But don`t worry my sweetest flower once we finish our performance me and you will have a movie night of our own. I`ll bring the snacks and soda you just get the movies out_

_~ I love you with all my heart you kitty, Jack Maxwell _

Jackie smiled as she finished the note and closed the window only to see a blue rose sitting there. With a small gasp she held it close minding to watch for its thorns. A bang on the other side of the door was heard not long after she folded the paper up and stuffed it in her pocket.

"HURRY UP! A CAT CAN ONLY WAIT SO LONG!" Blaze yelled from the other side causing Jackie to rush out and have the door slam on her back by Blaze, she was lucky her tail wasn`t stuck in the door.

"Hehe! I told her not to drink so much soda but what did she say?" Jackie giggled as she, Kiwi, Amy, and Blaze mocked the cat.

"I don`t care, I want it plus I can hold it" The three girls laughed as they finished doing their best impersonations of Blaze.

"_Attention to all guests, please head over to the main deck for a welcoming, Thank you" _The girls stopped their laughing as that was heard all over the ship. The toilet flushed and water soon came on after that and twenty seconds later Blaze came out with a small smile on her face.

"Alright lets go guys, don`t want to be late now do we?" Everyone giggled as they headed out the door and Ran towards the main deck to find a very large crowd of mobians standing there while there was a stage up at the front. Before the girls knew it they were levitating over near the front and settled down by the lovable hedgehog himself.

"Thanks Silver" Blaze kissed his cheek and he smirked in return.

"No problem" Soon enough the sky turned dark as the lights came on. Stepping out onto the stage was the wolf bat and cyborg both with smiles as they waved to the screaming crowd. Basically everyone was screaming except for Amy, She was looking up at Stella with a teary smile on her face as she tried not to cry.

"Hello everybody! As You know I`m Stella and this is my amazing friend Midnight star!" Even more screams came from the deck. Amy was now screaming herself as she let a tear fall. Shadow frowned and pulled her close to him looking down at her.

"Aww! Shadow! You`re so caring!" The ebony hedgehog flattened his ears and looked up at the cyborg who did a small mocking bow to him.

"Now let`s bring everybody out here! Midday, Jack, Tyler, Shawn, Nicole, and Saturn!" So many screams came out after that, guess who won`t be able to talk tomorrow!

"A Mash up that`s been long overdue, now Midnight be a dear and start us off please" The purple cyborg wolf smiled as she grabbed her guitar and microphone head set before putting it on.

"I`d be happy too Stella" (A/N Bold Stella, Italics Midnight, Bolded Italics Both)

_I`ve been around the world_

_Playing almost every night and_

_Always wake up dreaming_

_About the day we`d mash up_

Stella smiled as it was her turn to start singing just like they did when they were practicing in the sound proof station that was built on the ship whenever they had concerts for the people on board.

**Hoping to come back!**

**Having fun and messing up**

**One day you`ll have to see**

**Us without our make-up!**

Midnight giggled into the microphone as she turned to Stella.

_But Stella we don`t wear make-up_

**I know, figure of speech you sound like Tyler, gosh!**

The crowd laughed as they started to clap their hands together.

_**Let`s see where this will take us!**_

_**Being ourselves and just laid back**_

_**Sitting in the sun!**_

_**Getting sun burns and small tans!**_

_**Who would want to give it up?**_

Stella started to flap her wings and fly over the now excited crowd as she high fived their hands while the other hand held her red guitar.

**I`ve wondered what it`s like**

**Just to be normal**

**A single species, but then I see**

**What I`d be missing out!**

_**Who would want to give it up?**_

Stella flew back onto the stage and strummed her guitar while Midnight took over the wild crowd.

_Being me is so much fun_

_I`m just more unique _

_But then I sit and wonder_

_What if I was normal?_

_But then I`d tell myself_

_**Who would want to give it up?**_

_**Let`s see where this will take us!**_

_**Being ourselves and just laid back**_

_**Sitting in the sun!**_

_**Getting sun burns and small tans!**_

_**Who would want to give it up?!**_

They slowed down the temp of the song as Tyler started to sing himself which got the single girls the scream out his name.

**I`m not going to lie**

**This stuff is too much fun**

**But what if I were to go back and undo it all?**

**I`d be just like you**

**Standing down there too**

**But then I ask**

_**Who would want to give it up?**_

Ending the song right there made the crowd go nuts as all the mobians on stage to stand hold hands with one another and bowed to them which made fireworks go off in the sky.

"Fallen Angels!"

"Criminal Party!"

"Fallen Angels!"

"Criminal Party!" The crowd kept going back and forth until someone got smart and decided to scream out something else

"Fallen Criminals Angels Party!" Silence over took the crowd.

"Nah!" Midnight shook her head and smiled as she hugged her friend. Again they bowed before getting off the stage.

"So, When are we going to do this again?" Tyler asked his girlfriend and Stella only giggled as she kissed his cheek.

"Next week, let`s just give everyone time to get their voices back" Midday smirked.

"Yeah, but for now, Let`s just see where this takes us" Midnight giggled as Midday hugged her from around the waist and nibbled her neck.

"Hey, Where`s Jack?"

* * *

DONE IN ONE DAY! ARW YOU PEOPLE HAPPY NOW?! No I`m not as tired as I was from the chapter on The Beginning Of A Band or as I call it, Stella`s Story, This time I didn`t upload different three chapters to three different stories.

Stella: "WE KILLED THEM!"

Midnight: "I KNOW RIGHT?!"

Midday: "Where _is_ Jack?

Read and Review!

Fallen~Out!


	5. Chapter 5

Ah… I love the smell of a new chapter in the afternoon…. Ok, now that the random quote of the day is done I`d like to start off by saying, DON`T THROW ROCKS AT ME!

I know, I know! It`s been FOREVER since I last posted a chappie to this story and I apologize for it, My laptop is up on speed so hopefully when I go on break for a week from school, I`ll most likely try to update on my stories.

If you guys have anything you want to suggest for this story then I`d like to hear it! (No adding any O.c`s though) And check out my forum if you`re stuck on a sonic story yourself! Also if you didn`t already do so, then Vote on my poll, it`s come down to two choices people! Taking Help and Make A Wish! You can only make on choice, Another thing I`ve started thinking about a small one-shot but I doubt I`ll post it up… Now as you`ve all been waiting for! DISCLAIMER!

Stella: "Falling out the stars does not own Sonic The Hedgehog! They belong to SEGA!"

* * *

Normal POV

"He-He`s going to keep the baby right?" An all familiar cougar whispered as him and his girlfriend, Jackie, watched a movie about a man who falls for two girls but one of them gets pregnant and now he has to choose which girl he wants to stay with.

"He has too! Damn Holly, why did you have to mess up his head?!" Jackie wiped a tear with a tissue as the two mobians sat on the floor with covers around their bodies. Jack chuckled as he watched Jackie stuff gummy worms into her mouth.

"Shh!" Jackie barked playfully at him and leaned onto his shoulder, which he responded by draping an arm over her and pulling her closer to him.

"Sorry to interrupt girl's night but…" A snicker came from behind the two and Jackie paused the movie before the two of them looked over to where the voice came from only to see Espio leaning on a couch not far from them.

"Espio? How`d you get in here?" The purple chameleon only shook his head with a smile dying to show on his muzzle but he held back.

"Not the point, now I need both of you to help me" The couple glanced at one another before looking back to their friend.

"Sure what is it?"

"Explain to me what love is"

* * *

"Come on Rose, time for bed" Shadow opened their door to their room and the rosette hedgehog ran inside still a little bit hyper from the performance the two bands had started the cruise with.

"No! I want to stay up all night!" Amy giggled as she was pounced on their bed by none other than Shadow who nuzzled into her stomach.

"Time for bed" He muttered as he felt himself slowly losing conscious while keeping a tight hold on Amy so she wouldn`t get out of the bed.

"Shadow! Come on! Let`s eat ice cream!"

"No… we`ll get fat"

"What`s fat?" Amy giggled causing Shadow to smirk on her stomach.

"It`s when you eat too much junk food" Amy giggled once again.

"Fat sounds awesome! Let`s get fat Shadow!" The ebony hedgehog let loose a chuckle as he removed his irregular shoes with one hand while the other held Amy.

"Alright, first thing in the morning we`ll both get fat, sound good?" Amy nodded as she held it onto Shadow but didn`t let go even after she fell asleep.

"And I messed the WHOLE thing up!" May exclaimed as she was talking to Kiwi who shared a room with her but instead of only one bed it had two beds one either side of the room.

"You didn`t mess it up" Kiwi threw on a purple tank top before getting into her fluffy white bed with black covers that she had brought along with her.

"Yes I did! Seriously who stutters in front of a really cute boy like how I did?!" May hugged the white pillow that came along with the bed along with tan covers.

"Well… as far as I know… you" Kiwi chuckled as she dodged a pillow that was thrown her way.

"I can`t look him in the eyes the next time I see him" May threw her head in her hands and mumbled to herself. Kiwi sighed and shook her head but her ears perked when she heard the door being knocked on.

"I got it" Kiwi jumped out of her bed and out of the room to go towards the door. When she opened it she was surprised at who was standing there.

"Get May for me" Espio shoved his hands into the black pockets of his pants as he let the breeze wrap around his arms.

"Sure! Oh May!" Kiwi sang as she left the door open and went to go get her friend.

"WHAT?!" Espio chuckled at the scream he heard before the said female came running to the door with a grey tank top on with red fluffy pajama pants.

"Hello May" the lizard held her arm as she felt a blush growing.

"H-Hi Espio…" May cursed inside of her head as she stuttered yet again in front of him. Espio almost cracked a smile but stopped himself.

"Would you like to hang out tomorrow?" May looked up with a full blown blush visible on her muzzle.

"M-Me? With you? All day?" Espio nodded and watched as May grew a bigger blush on her muzzle.

"I`d…like to"

"I`ll come and get you at 2 in the afternoon" And with that Espio went to his room that he had to share with two others. May stood blankly at the door until she shut it with her tail and ran into the room the two girls were sleeping in and jumped on Kiwi with a smile on her face.

"HE WANT`S TO HANG OUT WITH ME!"

* * *

Stella and Midnight were currently in the biggest room available on the cruise ship. They wanted to share a room big enough for both bands, which the Captain happily gave them.

"So… Movie?" Stella suggested as the two of them were bored out of their minds.

"No… not that either" Midnight shook her head.

"Why don`t we… cause trouble?" The purple cyborg wolf grinned and stood followed by Stella.

"Now that sounds like a plan my good friend" Stella smirked as she ran towards the door and together the two of them ran across the dimly lit deck.

"Come on! I know what to do" Stella mumbled which caused Midnight to look at her weirdly.

"Really? What?" Stella whispered into Midnight`s ear and tried not to giggle while doing so. As soon as she was done Midnight grew a sly smirk.

"What a fantastic idea Stella" Midnight smirked dangerously as did Stella and the two ran off into the dim lighting of the deck.

* * *

Bruce looked out into the ocean with a small sigh. He remembered the promise he made to Stacy not too long ago.

_Flashback_

"_You still have to tell me who this Jacob guy is and why he`s hunting me down" The red hedgehog folded her arms and Bruce looked down to her with a small smile on his face._

"_Ok, ok… but you still have to help me get my father back" Stacy nodded as she hugged him. A gesture that was almost foreign to him. Hugging her back softly his eyes watered up before he let her go so he could let his thoughts calm down since they were getting murderous about Jacob._

"_Bruce?"_

"_I`m sorry Stacy… I need to be alone right now, I`ll tell you in the morning" She nodded eve though she knew he could not see it for himself. Opening the door behind her she looked at him one more time._

"_Goodnight Bruce"_

"_Night Stacy…" And with that the male tiger went on a small walk._

_End of Flashback_

A sigh came out of his lips as he looked at the moon high up in the sky. His left ear twitched as footsteps came his way. Getting into defense he automatically attacked only to find out the figure was well aware of what was happening and fought back. He growled in fury as he caught a glimpse of the mobian he was fighting, but all he only managed to see black and white. Ceasing his fighting, he finally took notice of who was standing in front of him. She was a beautiful albino tiger with shoulder length white hair and crystal blue eyes which were at the moment glaring at him. She was wearing a blue plain T-shirt under a lime green snowboarding jacket that was unzipped fully due to the warm breeze. She had on some navy blue jeans that were a little baggy on her but Bruce thought that she looked stunning in them. Five bangs went over her right eye but three were black leaving two of them white. On her feet she wore white snowboarding boots along with white goggles on top of her head with a purple tint on the lenses.

"Uh…" The albino tiger before him growled at him showing her fangs. Narrowing his eyes at her, he almost growled back but he was taught self-control by a certain panda bear.

"I`m Bruce" The albino tiger only stared at is hand before shaking it and she relaxed a little bit.

"Kylaya"

* * *

A golden hedgehog with a black tipped tail giggled as she jumped on her bed. Soon enough she got bored of only doing that and ran out of her room dressed in black jeans with grey high heel boots and a grey top with black sleeves along with grey and black goggles on her head. She also had on a little black eye shadow and her nails were painted grey.

"Ow!" She muttered as she bumped into someone. Growling only a little until she looked at the mobian she bumped into. It was Tanner and he only raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you ok? You took quite a fall there" The hybrid chuckled as he helped her back up on her feet which caused her to get a small blush on her muzzle.

"I`m alright… thank you, I`ll watch where I`m going next time"

"Or, you could just bump into me again, I won`t mind" Tanner smirked only a little before letting go of her hand. Continuing his down the deck only to go five doors down before he went inside he winked at her before disappeared into the room. The hedgehog that was known as Camilla stood there only for a little bit before she re-entered her room forgetting what she was going to do in the first place.

"I didn`t even introduce myself…" She hit her forehead and fell on her bed before erupting into a fit of giggles.

"But he won`t mind if I bump into him again… so that`s a good thing… right?" She asked herself before she went inside of her bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

A wonderful chapter right guys? Well I need to say only a couple of things before I end this chapter. First off, I`d like to get about more than 100 on this story and Wild One… so that means you guys have to spread the word about this story. Second thing is that I love you all and thank you for reading my stories! You all mean a lot to me! So pretty much I see you all as friends!

Stella: "Read and Review guys!"

Fallen~Out!


End file.
